


Superstitious

by LadyRedMoon13



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedMoon13/pseuds/LadyRedMoon13
Summary: It's been nearly 25 years since that faithful Halloween night in 1993, and life is good. Max and Allison are married with two kids of their own and successful careers and businesses. Then one night strange things happen and just knows. Just knows! It's them.





	Superstitious

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like. Be nice, be kind, and have a Happy Halloween!!!

Max Dennison would never say he was the superstitious type. Or at least not not until his family moved to Salem. Before then he was considered to be what some would call a sceptic. A ' non-believer' if you will.

However he was only seventeen at the time, and after what had happened that one Halloween night in '93. Let's just say he's more coutious now. Throwing salt over his shoulder, never going near Ouija boards, looking at labels of candles before buying them. You know that sort of thing.

It seemed almost silly. To let something such as magic change your life so profusely. Well he wouldn't expect anyone to understand. After all, they weren't there. They wouldn't know what he saw, what he experienced. Well, maybe not everyone.

He paused in his work too think of his little sister, Dani and his lovely wife Allison. She and him have been together for almost twenty-five years now and married nearly twenty. Raising two beautiful girls as they went along in life. Allison working as a Historian over at the Salem Witch Museum and him opening up his own restaurant. The Hallywood Bar & Grill, not the best name he knew. After all he was reminded everyday when Jay and Ernie came in after their shifts at the docks.

He couldn't bring himself to care about the teasing though. Comparing what it was then to what it was now. It was basically good natured and friendly, and it's been that way ever since him and Allison went back to the Sanderson's house and broke them out of thoughs cages on the ceiling.

Max shook his head as he picked up the glass he had been scrubbing down again. Boy is he glad he never has too set foot in that place ever again. Seeing how it all mysteriously went up in flames exactly a year after the whole candle incident. He began too hum to himself in the empty restaurant. The Jukebox playing Don't Bring Me Down and providing Max with some work music.

After a while Max checked the clock and was only half shocked when he saw it was 11:58 at night. It had been a busy day. The day before Halloween had always been a big day for businesses. Second only to Halloween itself and third to New Years.

He continued too wipe down the glasses in front of him and soon found himself back in the rhythm of things. That was until the Jukebox stopped playing mid song. Max thought it was strange but jocks it up to the dann thing being old. Maybe it needed a toonup? He thought to himself, smiling at his own bad joke.

He was preparing too let it go and just unplug the dang thing before he went home. But that was before a glass fell to the floor behind him. Max jumped," what the Hell?" He muttered as he spun around.

It was only when his back was turned that he heard a screech and then a loud bang. Spinning around again Max was met by the sight of several bar stools tipping themselves over one by one." Holy Shit!" He yelled as he ducked just in time as several salt shakers flew at him from across the room. This went on for a minute. Everything that could be thrown was, and not just at him. Then as abruptly as it begun it all stopped. All was silent.

Finally Max deemed it safe to stand once more and slowly but surely peeked his head up from over the bar top. The place was a mess of condiments and glass all over the place. Suddenly the Jukebox sputtered with sounds of static as it once again started to play.

Max shot up like lightning at the sound and stiffened as he recognised the song playing. A song that wasn't even in the dang thing. He made sure of it. _" I put a spell on you and now your mine. You can't stop the things I do. I ain't lying."_

A genuine feeling of foreboding settled into Max's stomach as he listened too the voice singing the song. How was this possible?! _" I put a spell on you and now your gone.( gone, gone, GONE! So long.) My Whammy fell on you and it was strong!( so strong, so strong, SO STRONG!)_

They were dead. For good this time. Weren't they? They had too be! He saw them. They all saw them burst into dust. So then why? Why does it feel like it was them. There was only one answer and damn it if he didn't wish he was wrong. But he knew he wasn't.

_(Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!)_ The others sing and finally Max couldn't take it anymore. He ran foword, put his fist around the plug and angrily yanked it out of it's socket. He was shaking and Max knew it. For good reason too.

So with shaky hands he dug his phone out of his pants pocket and dialed his wife's number." Allison!" He said in a shaky tone." Max what's wrong. You sound like you just got kicked in the stomach." Max sighed trying too steady himself before telling the love of his life the words he never knew he never wanted too say for as long as he still lived.

"They're back! The Sanderson Sisters are back!"


End file.
